


You're The Alpha Now

by supernaynay



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Scott, Alpha Stiles, Derek coming home, F/M, Getting Together, I love the idea of Derek calling Stiles Red, Kid Fic, M/M, Mates, Mpreg, Pregnant Derek, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, but only at the very end - Freeform, lots of talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 19:11:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4448753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernaynay/pseuds/supernaynay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek knew the instant it happened, he didn’t know what exactly happened, but he knew the instant he had a new Alpha and that it was Stiles.</p><p>His phone rang less than thirty seconds after he felt the shift in the pack bond.</p><p>“Derek...shit...I had to...he was dying…”</p><p>“Scott, it’s okay, I know. What happened?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're The Alpha Now

**Author's Note:**

> My thing for pregnant Derek may be getting out of control (but I'm not sorry about it at all). This started as an idea for an Alpha Stiles/Sterek story that became those things plus Mates/Mpreg.

Derek knew the instant it happened, he didn’t know what exactly happened, but he knew the instant he had a new Alpha and that it was Stiles.

His phone rang less than thirty seconds after he felt the shift in the pack bond.

“Derek...shit...I had to...he was dying…”

“Scott, it’s okay, I know. What happened?”

“What do you mean you know?”

“I could feel it.”

“Seriously? I just bit him right before I called you…but you never joined...”

“Well at least we know it’s going to take. Now what happened?”

“Peter...he escaped Eichen House...he went right after Stiles, not sure why.”

“Where’s Peter now?”

“Dead. Stiles killed him.”

“Good...okay that’s....shit. I’ll be on the next flight I can get.”

“Derek you don’t need to come home, I can help him adjust...I just wanted you to know.”

“I have to come home Scott and you need to get some distance between you and Stiles right now.”

“What? Why...I can help…”

“Scott he’s an Alpha...he’s my Alpha, that’s why I felt it. You being around him when he wakes up won’t be pleasant for anyone.”

“Fuck...but how?”

“He’s always been an Alpha, protecting his pack, planning, saving our asses. He just wasn’t a werewolf until now. You didn’t feel the pack bond change?”

“I was so worried at the time I didn’t notice but now...ya I can tell it’s different...shit Lydia isn’t there anymore either.”

“I’m sorry Scott.”

“Thanks...I...we can make this work right? We can still be a family?”

“We’ll make it work Scott...Between you, me, Lydia and Stiles we will make sure it works. Hell Stiles and Lydia will probably have it figured out in a day.”

“Thanks man.”

“Of course. I’ll text you when I know my flight info.”

Derek was in Beacon Hills and at the animal clinic six hours later and from the sound of it he may have gotten there too late. Stiles was awake and was freaking out.

“No Deaton I don’t understand! Why isn’t Scott here...he’s the one who…”

“What’s wrong Stiles?”

“Nothing...Derek’s here.”

“Hey Red.”

Deaton barely had the mountain ash line broken for Derek before Stiles was wrapped around him.

“Shit Der...I’m sorry...Peter he...Scott had give me the bite...I was…”

“Hey, hey it’s okay, I know. He called me right after he bit you. But I already knew.”

“What? How?”

“I felt it. I’m the reason he’s not here, I told him to leave.”

“Why would you do that? I’ve been going crazy!”

Derek looked at Deaton with a raised eyebrow. “You didn’t tell him?”

“Scott asked me not to, he thought it would be better coming from you.”

Looking back at Stiles and putting his hand on the back of Stiles’ neck. “You’re an Alpha...you’re my Alpha, Lydia’s too. There are a couple of other fuzzy...tentative lines that I can feel but Lydia and I are definite.”

“Well fuck.”

“Ya pretty much. You think you’re up to going home? It’ll help you to be there, somewhere you feel comfortable, with your dad.”

“Sure I...ya I want to...wait why didn’t you say my dad was pack?”

“Probably because he’s human. Even if he knows that you’re an Alpha now, which I’m guessing he doesn’t, he’ll probably need to see you first, see that you are okay before it’s official.”

“I don’t want to hurt him Der....if it’s not safe for me to be around him...I can’t hurt him.”

“I won’t let you hurt him. Most likely he’s going to calm you down the most right now. When it gets closer to the full moon we’ll...I’ll make sure you can’t hurt him or anyone else.”

Getting Stiles home was actually much easier than Derek anticipated. Stiles was so distracted by Derek driving the Jeep “wrong” that he didn’t have a chance to get lost in everything else that he was feeling.

As soon as the walked in the door Stiles was wrapped up in a huge hug by John.

“I’m so glad you’re okay kiddo.”

“Me too dad...Aren’t you...you’re not scared of me?”

“What? No...son I have no doubt that you will figure out how to control everything in no time.”

“Shit...that felt weird.”

“Stiles? What’s wrong?”

“He felt the pack bonds shift. You’re officially pack now sir.”

“What do you mean? Wasn’t I already pack?”

Stiles flashed his eyes for his dad.

“Well shit...Scott didn’t tell me that part.”

“He didn’t tell me either, he let Derek do it.”

“Why?”

“Once I told him that Stiles was an Alpha...once he realized that his pack bonds changed...he’s mourning the loss and he’s worried. I told him we would figure it all out, that we would still be a family but he had already lost two pack members and knew he would be losing you too.”

“Two members? You and Stiles?”

“Lydia and Stiles, I never officially joined his pack.”

“But you’re in Stiles pack?”

“Yes sir.”

“Son, I think you better start calling my John. I’m going to go call Melissa, just to make sure she knows everything.”

John left the room with a smirk on his face like he knew something that nobody else knew and that scared the hell out of Derek. 

Derek spent the night holding Stiles in his bed, answering all the questions that Stiles asked him. He had barely gotten more than two hours of sleep before Lydia came strolling into the bedroom.

“John said to wake you two up and to come down for breakfast.”

“Lyds we just got to sleep.”

“John also said it’s not his fault that you two would rather cuddle and whisper sweet nothings to each other all night instead of sleep.”

“Oh. My. God. My father is officially the most embarrassing person I know.”

“Come on Red let’s go eat, I’m starving.”

“Fine.”

Nothing was said but there was more than one raised eyebrow by both John and Lydia during breakfast when they noticed how close Stiles and Derek were sitting. Stiles didn’t seem to notice but Derek definitely did. 

So when Stiles went upstairs to take a shower Derek said “Stop looking at us like that, it helps keep him calm.”

All he got in response was two more raised eyebrows.

After breakfast and Stiles and Derek both showered because “Der please go shower, you smell like airplane and now that I know what that smells like, I can’t stand it” the questions from Lydia came in full force. Most of it was easily answered, things he was guessing that she had suspected for awhile but was only asking now because she wanted to make things as easy as possible for Stiles.

“So right now the pack is the four of us. Who are the other possibilities?”

“I can’t fully tell...it’s still too new. I knew the instant dad was pack and now that I know what it is, I can feel the bonds with you and Derek but…”

“Cora and Isaac are the strongest possibilities…”

“Isaac? Really? I mean...we didn’t hate each other but we aren’t really close...I…”

“Since he was originally my Beta and he’s been without a pack since he left...you’re the closet he’s going to get to his original pack.”

“Because you’re already in the pack.”

“Ya...he’s feeling the pull...but it doesn’t mean he’ll accept it.”

Nobody like the look that Stiles got on his face when he realized that Allison is probably the reason for his hesitation. So Lydia spoke up again.

“Who else?”

“Lyds...who else would there be?”

“There is at least one other person, I can feel it, I just don’t know who.”

“But..how? I thought I was supposed to be the Alpha?

“Stop pouting. Banshee remember? I can feel things you can’t even imagine.”

“I’m not pouting.”

“Whatever you say honey. Who else Derek?”

“Jackson and Danny...not quite as strong as Cora and Isaac. Ethan is...he’s a faint possibility.”

“Not going to lie, that surprises the hell out of me...all three of them. Hell we haven’t even heard from Danny since Ethan left town.”

“He’s with Jackson.”

“How do you...nevermind. Of course he is.”

Derek had been right, Lydia and Stiles had pretty much everything figured out in less than a day. Lydia promised Stiles that she could feel that both packs would work everything out, he just needed to get control of his powers and Scott needed time to grieve. Hearing Lydia say that and being able to tell that she wasn’t lying helped to calm Stiles immensely. Scott was also much calmer after talking with Derek and Lydia.

The first full moon was a little rough but much better than Scott’s first. By the second one Stiles didn’t need to be chained up and by the fourth he felt good enough to stay at home with his dad. Derek was there but it really didn’t have anything to do with watching Stiles, he practically lived with them so him being there on the full moon just felt like any other night. 

Isaac and Cora were both home right before Stiles’ second full moon. Stiles and Scott were already fine and had an official alliance by his third full moon. Jackson and Danny were home by his sixth. They were now at his eighth but still hadn’t heard from Ethan, nobody was actually sure if they were relieved or worried about that. 

That eighth full moon was the one that really changed things though. Derek and Stiles were sitting on the couch watching Winter Soldier when they kissed for the first time. 

They had been cuddled up on the couch, a very common occurrence, Stiles was already very tactile when he was human, as a wolf and an Alpha he was fifty times worse (John’s words not Stiles). Stiles was snuggled up against Derek’s chest and half way through the movie he looked up at Derek and kissed him and Derek definitely kissed him back. 

The thing that surprised them was that when Derek’s eyes flashed at Stiles after the kiss his eyes weren’t blue.

“Shit...Der...your eyes!”

“What about them?”

“They were purple….what does that mean...shit is something wrong with you again? Are you dying again? You can’t die on me, not now, not ever!”

“Red stop...it’s okay, I’m not dying I promise.”

“Okay then what does it mean?”

“I’m your mate.”

“What the hell? Did you know? I didn’t even know mates were a thing! Are we werewolf married? We haven’t even had sex yet.”

Derek shut him up with another kiss.

“Mates are rare, really rare. I didn’t know, I would have told you if I did.”

“So purple?”

“Because my eyes were blue and yours are red. If my eyes were gold then they would have been orange.”

“Makes sense. You didn’t answer my question about the werewolf marriage.”

“We’re not werwolf married. Where did you even...nevermind. It wouldn’t have happened if we didn’t love each other, it’s not binding but it’ll hurt way worse than any break up if we end it or if..”

“Don’t say it.”

“Okay I won’t. The pack is definitely stronger now, we’ll feel things more, be able to sense each other better, find each other faster. I’ve heard stories about Alpha Mates being linked mentally.”

“Like we could read each others minds? Shit, you already know me well enough, I don’t think I want you to hear all the things I think.”

“Pretty sure it’s not true but even if it is I’m sure we could learn to control it.”

“Okay...good. We’re not werewolf married and you can’t currently read my mind. Wanna make out because I really like kissing you.”

“I really like kissing you too.”

“Good then lay it on me big guy….wait!”

“Make up your mind Stiles.”

“Just let me say this first and then on with the kissing. I love you.”

“I love you too.”

John came home to them asleep on the couch and not wearing shirts. He covered them with a blanket and muttered “Finally” as he went upstairs.

When the pack came over for breakfast the next morning nobody was surprised that they were together but they were all fascinated by the new color of Derek’s eyes.

“What do you mean you’re not surprised? I was surprised and I knew that I’ve been in love with him since Junior year of college.”

“Banshee remember, I feel things, I felt this coming since Senior year of high school.”

“What the...Senior year and you didn’t tell me?”

“You had to get there in your own time, neither of you were ready then. Although I didn’t expect Derek to stay gone so long.”

“I didn’t think he loved me like that...I just thought that he wanted to get in my pants.”

“Derek there are things that fathers don’t want to hear about their son.”

“Sorry John.”

“It’s okay son, please try and make sure that I don’t ever walk in on you two doing...anything...ever.”

“Dad!”

A few baddies popped up over the years, but nothing like when they were in high school. They all had jobs, Derek and Stiles built a pack house on Hale land. Parrish joined the pack when he and Lydia got married. 

A year after the house was done John and Melissa got married but stayed in separate packs. They both said that each pack needed a parent in it to keep them in line. Scott and Kira eloped to Vegas, it took Stiles longer than anybody to get over that because he didn’t get to be the best man. He calmed down about it when three weeks later they had another wedding so that both packs could be there and Stiles could be his best man. But Stiles still holds it over Scott’s head whenever they get in a fight.

Derek and Stiles were a month away from their wedding when they got their biggest surprise yet. Derek was pregnant. Stiles was all over the place with all the emotions he was feeling. He was ecstatic that they were having a baby, he was furious with Deaton for not telling them it was possible, he was confused about how it hadn’t happened earlier because let’s face it they had a lot of sex. But he was also terrified. Terrified of being a bad father, of not being able to protect his pregnant mate and his cub, of leaving them too soon like his mother did.

It took a couple days for Derek and John to calm him down enough that he could sleep. After that Lydia talked to him, nobody knows what was said other than the two of them but Stiles was much calmer after that.

 

Ten year later things were still fairly quiet, if you don’t count the noise that all of the kids make.

Scott and Kira have two kids, Ally and Luke (Scott finally watched Star Wars).

John and Melissa have a little girl named Beth. Nobody is still sure how but she is a member of each pack. Deaton’s only guess is that it’s because of her parent’s being in different packs and that her brothers are both Alpha’s of those packs.

Lydia and Jordan have a little girl named Diana.

Jackson and Cora have three boys, Daniel, Nathan and Sam.

Malia and Liam are expecting their first and Malia refuses to tell anybody what they are having.

Danny and Ethan (he came back right after Derek and Stiles wedding) have a little boy named Jack.

Isaac has a little girl named Emmy. Her mother never wanted kids so she signed over custody to Isaac without hesitation. 

Mason and his fiance Ryan don’t have kids yet but they love to babysit.

Derek and Stiles have the most kids, nobody is surprised by that, Stiles really likes the sight of Derek pregnant and everyone (except the kids) have walked in on them having sex at least twice. Jackson holds that record at eight.

They have two boys, JJ and Oliver. Three girls, Livvie, Selina and Maddie. And Derek is currently pregnant with twins that will be here any day now. Stiles is convinced they are having a boy and a girl, Derek says they’re both girls. 

Derek’s right.

**Author's Note:**

> The twins names are Felicity and Chloe if you were wondering.
> 
> Not beta read, I don't own any of the characters, the show, etc. This is all because my OTP of all of my OTP's is Sterek. Kudos and comments make me smile.


End file.
